


I am probably slightly in love with Marv, actually

by treacle_tartlet



Category: Charlie and Lola
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-30
Updated: 2011-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treacle_tartlet/pseuds/treacle_tartlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have this little sister, Lola/ She isn't really very small anymore, but she's still very funny. One afternoon she came home and found me snogging my best friend Marv on the sofa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am probably slightly in love with Marv, actually

I have this little sister, Lola. She is not really all that small anymore, but she is still very funny. One afternoon she came home and found me snogging my best friend Marv on the sofa.

“Lola!” I say. “What are you doing here? I thought you were meant to be at Lotta’s house!”

Lotta has been Lola’s best friend since forever, and Lola is supposed to be having a sleep-over at Lotta’s house today.

“No, Charlie,” Lola says. “That’s tomorrow night. Today I am baking a cake and practising my flute for the school concert next week. Why do you have your hand down the front of Marv’s trousers?”

“Oh,” I say, taking my hand out of Marv’s trousers. “Um…”

“My zip got stuck,” Marv says. “Charlie was just helping me to fix it.” He’s a quick thinker. It’s one of the things I like best about him, although this might not be his finest moment. I don’t think he’s managed to trick Lola.

“I see,” says Lola. “Do your parents know you’re here, Marv?”

“Yeah, I told them I was coming over so Charlie and I can do our homework together,” Marv says.

“We’ve got a really big, important project to do for school,” I say. Lola raises one eyebrow. She has been practising all week in the mirror.

“Is your project about kissing, Charlie?” she asks. I realise that I am still lying mostly on top of Marv. We both sit up, and Marv puts a sofa cushion over his lap. He’s blushing a lot.

“No, our project is not about kissing,” I say. “It’s about suspension bridges, we’re going to build a model out of matchsticks, we were just…”

“It’s okay, Charlie,” Lola says. “You and Marv should kiss if you want to, but I really think you ought to do your homework as well otherwise your teacher might get quite cross.”

Sometimes talking to Lola is a bit like talking to Mum, except that Lola is slightly more likely to suggest we have ice cream for tea.

“Oh,” I say. “Okay, I promise we’ll do our homework. But Lola, you have to promise not to tell Mum and Dad about the kissing. Please?”

“Yeah, I don’t want my parents finding out either,” said Marv.

So Lola says “Of course! I absolutely and solemnly swear that I won’t tell anyone about the kissing.”

“Thank you,” I say.

“Or about you having your hand down the front of Marv’s trousers, which I don’t _really_ think had anything to do with his zip being broken.”

“Thanks, Lola,” I say. Marv just covers his face with the sofa cushion.

“Or about last Saturday when I came home from football practise, and you and Marv were on your bed, and I told Dad that you must have gone to the park because you weren’t in your room. You were kissing them, too, and sort of wriggling.”

“Oh my God,” Marv says behind the cushion.

“Is kissing fun?” Lola asks. “You seem to do a lot of it.”

“Um, yes,” I say. Marv is making a sort of groaning noise now. “If you do it with someone you really like.”

“Well, I’m glad you really like Marv enough to want to do kissing and wriggling and help him with his trousers,” Lola says.

Marv slumps down on the sofa as though he wants it to open up and swallow him.

“And I completely do promise that I will not tell anyone.”

“Thanks, Lola.”

“But I think Soren Lorensen might have sort of told them, a little bit, last week,” Lola says.

“WHAT?! LOLA!” Marv and I both yell at once.

“Oh, no, it’s all right, Charlie. He says they said they’ve known about the kissing for _ages_.”

And that’s how everyone knows about me and Marv, but that’s okay, because I am probably slightly in love with my best friend and that’s pretty amazing, really.


End file.
